Third Time's the Charm
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Scott understood what his brother's meant now. Spoilers for 'Up from the Depths' Part 2 (26/11/16).


See end notes for my notes.

* * *

He began to wish he hadn't bothered cutting a door into the vault as Iridium was promptly thrown towards his head, the helmet the only thing keeping him safe from any form of harm. The stuff could hurt.

"Ned Tedford?" Now he was beginning to realise why the name had been familiar and recognisable. Sighting the floating geranium may have helped. What was it Gordon and Alan had said about the man with the plant? Something about being potty? He'd remember it later either that or he'd ask so long as he wasn't under attack from a very angered guard.

"Oh it's you. Sorry about that." The man replaced his hat, smiling. Yes, because that made up for the entrance. It had been a good entrance too, one of his better more controlled manoeuvres in space.

"Why am I not surprised?" He mumbled, It was all coming back to him now. His brothers really would be glad of his unfortunately timed run in with the frequent customer. Scott just hoped if there was a fourth time, he wouldn't be needed for it. Thinking of it though, he couldn't remember anyone else getting things thrown at them. "I need you to climb into the air lock."

"No way! I was told to watch this iridium. I won't let it be stolen!"

He really wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Just because he was still guarding it interiorly didn't mean it hadn't been taken exteriorly.

"Ur… It's already been stolen, Ned. You do realise you're in space, right?"

He was quite glad he'd already made a few trips with Alan, enough to have relative control over the lack of gravity so that he wasn't floundering upside down. Or losing his hat. Though he didn't actually wear one anymore.

"Hmm… that does explain the floatiness." He was certain that wasn't a word but decided there was no point - or time – in commenting on it. He'd store it and mention it to his brother's later. As they all met ned previously they'd most likely be entertained by it. Gordon would certainly like the making up of words just as much as John would hate it. "But it does not change anything. I'm not going anywhere without this vault!"

It was almost like dealing with a child.

"That won't be possible."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Ned," He briefly debated going with Mr Tedford, but formality hardly seemed top priority. Besides, Ned practically knew them, so there was utterly no point. "We have to get you out of here." He was trying to remain polite.

"Fine." Just when he thought he'd got somewhere, "But I'm not leaving the vault."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm staying with the iridium."

He sighed, really not knowing what else he could say. Was the iridium really worth all of this? They might not even be able to get away with all of it. Getting away _unnoticed_ would certainly be chanceless and it was a little much to ask Alan to provided that big of a distraction if the youngest would even be able to. The Mechanic was hardly going to be willing to let the vault out of his sights. It really did seem Ned was unable to make things easy.

He wasn't even asking him to leave the blinking plant! Never would he make that mistake considering he'd been educated in the art of rescuing Ned – "should it ever happen" the younger pair quoted. He always thought it a waste of their down time. He should have paid more attention for if he could remember the name of said plant he might have been able to score a few more brownie points as opposed to being forced to bartering.

Well, he supposed you couldn't even call it that as he sat back down in the bubble. There wasn't time for this, not with Alan out there fighting.

"Alan, we're going to have to retrieve the iridium as well."

"Scott, that's not the mission."

Oh, correction little brother.

"It wasn't but it is now." He threw a glance over his shoulder to the floating man, iridium scattering around at will, geranium moving past as the struggling other tried to grab at it only to move further away each time. That did give him some pleasure, some small feel of victory even if he had lost the iridium battle.

At least he couldn't be nagged about meeting and rescuing Ned now. He'd have a story to tell to, though he would have to subtly get the name of the blasted plant somehow before doing so else he would certainly be accused of not paying attention to the Nediquette lessons.

Of course that would have worse come backs than getting iridium thrown at you. Not to mention the fact he'd never live it down.

* * *

Just a relatively comedic (I'm still terrible at writing it) piece. I am considering writing something else linking to it if I get the chance. Finally Scott met Ned, we all knew it had to happen. In fact I did consider calling this 'When Scott met Ned' and that may well be what I call the sequel – in fact, it shall be. I'll get to writing that now and hopefully have it up by the end of Monday.


End file.
